Kitten Times
by FABCHICKXO
Summary: Just an idea that i got. This is a story about Diego when he was a kitten it has Soto, and the rest of his pack! They go on adventures and fun stuff! Please read and review! I know i do suck at summaries!


A/n: I WILL be updating Never Let Go, but this idea just popped into my head and I decided to write it

A/n: I WILL be updating Never Let Go, but this idea just popped into my head and I decided to write it. Hope u like! Read & Review. Oh keep in mind that in this chapter Diego is about three weeks old.

Kittenhood Chapter 1- Up a tree

In the Ice Age there are all sorts of animals. Towering mammoths, lazy sloths, and even vicious saber toothed tigers. Or maybe some bubbly saber toothed tiger cubs.

"Hang on Diego! Uh… You'll be alright… I just um… will…" Soto , one of those cubs, struggled to find some good words not to make his younger brother by four minutes worry.

"Hurry! I don't wanna fall!" Diego who was a light gold colored kitten with brilliant green eyes wined.

"What's going on?" A girl cub with light fur and brown eyes asked Soto.

"Sarah! Okay, well Diego's stuck in that tree and I need you to-"

"He is!" Sarah's eyes grew wide as she looked up, "Where? I don't see him?"

"Im… Up… HERE!" Diego yelled.

"Ohhh, I see now." Sarah again looked up to Diego, "HEY RETARD HOW'D YOU GET UP THERE!"

"I'm not a retard, ugly. And besides Soto said the ice cream leprechaun was up in this tree. So I was just goanna find him." Diego yelled down to her.

Sarah smirked at Soto. "The _ice cream leprechaun?_"

"Yeah well… It was his fault for climbing too high."

"Yeah, he's not a retard." Sarah said sarcastically, "Now Soto how do you expect get him down?"

"Oh, well see we get him to jump, you move under him and break his fall!" Soto grinned.

"Are you for real?" Sarah frowned, "you got him in this mess, you get him out." She walked away.

"How do I get down?" Diego yelled down.

"WAIT I'M THINKING!" Soto yelled back up.

Diego let out an exaggerated sigh. "Soto you're so stupid." Diego yelled. And Soto muttered something out of Diego's hearing.

"Hey kid," The very small cub looked up to see a very large hawk. "Heh, I know how you can get down."

"Really? How?" Diego became curious.

"You jump." The bird said simply as he though to himself, _'if I get this kid to jump I get dinner AND I don't have to chase him around.'_

"But, won't that hurt?" Diego asked.

"Not if you land head first."

"I don't knoooooww." Diego shook his head. "Mommy always said… you should land feet first."

"Trust me. You do want to get down don't you?"

"Yeah but… Okay." Diego looked down with a somewhat frightned look on his face as he saw Sarah and Soto arguing.

"Am not!" Soto glared at Sarah.

"Are too!" Sarah said in defense.

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

Diego's mews broke up the fight for a moment when his siblings saw him fall.

"Diego!" Soto yelled. Then THUMP! Diego had landed on his back.

"AHHH!" Diego screamed

"Damn," The hawk in the tree said as he flew away. "Kid was too stupid to land head first."

Then, a bigger saber came out of the cave. Along with a worried mother and seven other little cubs.

"What's going on here?" The tiger's father, Leo demanded.

Diego then got up and walked in a crocked pattern and fell back down. "I was just… trying to find… the…

Ice cream…leprechaun. Then I went boom on da grownd." Diego staggered toward his mother who then looked up at Leo.

"What are you saying about a leprechaun?" Leo asked.

"I still never got ice cream."

Sarah and Soto looked at each other then at their parents, then at Diego, then at their feet.

"I assume _you two _had something to do with this?" Leo asked –as if he didn't already know their answer.

"Well… _SHE _was supposed to break his fall!" Soto pointed at Sarah.

Sarah scoffed, " I was NOT! Daddy, HE told Diego there was an Ice cream leprechaun up in the tree, Diego climbed it and fell."

The parents looked at Soto and frowned. And the rest of the cubs looked at Sarah and Diego. Sarah walked away and up to Diego.

"Are you alright Diego?" She asked.

Diego said nothing but spit out a tooth in response.

"COOL!" Some cubs approached Diego.

"Good thing that was a baby tooth." One of the girl cubs said.

"Ahh. I have an head ache AND a back ache. I'm going in!" Diego walked inside of the cave. A few cubs followed after their brother, then the rest did as well.

LATER

"And what do you have to say to your brother?" The mother held Soto just above ground by the scruff of his neck to Diego.

"I'm sorry." Soto said and rolled his eyes. Diego scowled.  
"For?" His mother shook Soto around.

"I'm sorry for making you climb up a tree, then fall out… _Diego_!"

"You're _sorry!" Diego repeated angrily_, "you bastard!"

Their mother dropped Soto and gasped! "Where did you hear that language never say that, NEVER!" She yelled.

"_WHAT!?_" Diego said, "that's what Daddy said to some guy at the lake." The mother sighed and turned to face her mate.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Soto glared at his brother.

"Nothing" Diego said sarcastically.

"You wanna go?" Soto said.

And the cubs started fighting, Soto bit Diego, Diego bit Soto. Before you knew it, they were a ball of cubs who were yelling insults, biting, scratching, meowing, attempting a growl or two while the parents were having a verbal fight.

The other kittens just looked at one another and decided to go in another room and play.

Sorry if it was bad… I TRY to write good stories. Just saying again that I WILL be updating Never Let Go very soon. And I will update this story soon if u want. Haha so yup, please review cuz I need em! Don't be lazy it only takes what? 4 seconds to log in, and review. Haha I know, im being kind of hypocritical but w/e. Please review!


End file.
